Te esperaré
by hannah-hm
Summary: *ONE-SHOT* Trisha seguirá esperando a que Hohenheim vuelva a casa.


**¡Hola! ¡Sí, señoras y señores, sigo viva! Esta cuenta ha estado abandonada desde hace algunos meses, pero me he decidido a resucitarla con un fic de FMA. ¡Espero que os guste!**

**Título: **Te esperaré

**Autora:** hannah-hm

**Género: **Romance/Drama.

**Disclaimer: **FullMetal Alchemist pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa y a las correspondientes empresas hermanadas.

**BSO: **Te esperaré, de calle París. Esta canción me hizo pensar en Trisha. Si podéis, escuchadla mientras leeis.

**Notas: **Algunos diálogos han sido basados en situaciones del manga, en lo que refiere a Trisha y Hohenheim, así que nadie venga diciendo que "he calcado el manga" o cualquier cosa por el estilo.

**Dedicatoria: **¡A Delyneko-chan! Querías que resucitara mi cuenta: aquí tienes un zombi.

**¡Gracias por adelantado! ¡Disfrutad!**

* * *

**Te esperaré**

_Por hannah-hm_

Trisha Elric estaba terminando de tender la ropa cuando vio a su marido subido encima de un árbol, montando lo que parecía ser un columpio.

-_Qué raro_.- pensó.

Se acercó a él y aceleró un poco el paso cuando vio que se Hohenheim se había caído del árbol.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- le preguntó, intentando contener la risa.

-Atar el columpio.- contestó el. La mujer se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de su sonrisa, su mirada estaba triste y ausente.- Me he dado cuenta de que nunca había hecho nada por ellos, así que...

El corazón de Trisha dio un vuelco. Era cierto que él no había sido lo que podría decirse un padre ejemplar. Tenía el presentimiento de que algo iba mal.

-Trisha...- murmuró Hohenheim.

-¿Sí?

-Tengo que marcharme.

La mujer bajó la vista.

-Volveré.

-Y yo te esperaré.

* * *

Trisha aun podía recordar la expresión que había puesto Hohenheim al marcharse de casa. No había querido preguntarle por qué se marchaba, por qué les dejaba solos. Ella confiaba en él, y sabía que volvería.

Edward no hablaba mucho sobre su padre, pero Alphonse preguntaba por él cada día.

-Papá volverá pronto.- contestaba entonces ella, con una sonrisa.- Se fue porque tenía asuntos importantes que hacer.

Alphonse siempre sonreía y se marchaba a jugar con Ed. Ella sonreía al verlos juntos. Sus hijos eran la única alegría que le quedaba.

* * *

Pasaron los meses y Hohenheim no aparecía. Trisha, cada mañana, miraba el árbol donde estaba el columpio, el mismo árbol en el que Hohenheim le había dicho que la quería. Suspiraba, y guardándose el dolor de la enfermedad que la aquejaba desde la ida de su marido, comenzaba a preparar el desayuno.

Cuando los niños bajaban, ella ya se había ocultado tras una sonrisa.

-Buenos días, niños.

-Buenos días, mamá.- decían los dos, a la vez que se sentaban a la mesa.

Trisha no podía evitar sentirse apenada cuando miraba a sus hijos, vivas imágenes de su marido. Pero también tenían algo suyo, lo que la hacía sentirse algo más feliz.

-¡Mamá, Ed no quiere tomarse la leche!

-¡No lo haré aunque me obligues!

Trisha no podía evitar reírse cuando veía a sus hijos con su retahíla mañanera, la misma de cada día.

Sus hijos eran buenos, sabían arreglárselas bien. Incluso habían aprendido algo de alquimia, hecho que la sorprendió.

Mientras Ed derramaba la leche, sonrió para sus adentros. Sus hijos podrían sobrevivir sin ella.

* * *

Siguió esperando. Cada día se sentía mas débil y más agotada. La gente del pueblo había comenzado a mirarla de manera extraña, entre preocupados y escépticos. No le era desconocido el hecho de que los más chismosos la llamaban loca.

Pero eso a ella no le importaba. Desenfundaba una sonrisa y seguía siendo amable con todo el mundo, a pesar de los dolores y de la profunda tristeza que sentía.

Intentaba pensar en sus hijos, siempre en sus hijos, pero una parte de su mente siempre se iba hacia Hohenheim, dondequiera que estuviese. Y eso le hacía entristecerse más.

Pero cada mañana seguía preparando el desayuno, seguía haciendo la colada y seguía alabando a sus hijos cuando hacían algo realmente increíble con la alquimia.

Aunque cada día, cuando estos se iban al colegio o a casa de los Rockbell, ella derramaba una solitaria lágrima por culpa del recuerdo de su marido.

No podía superar que no hubiera vuelto. Y aunque en lo más hondo de su corazón sentía que Hohenheim no iba a volver, ella seguía esperándole.

-Tanto esperar te acabará matando.- le había dicho Pinako en una ocasión.

Que razón tenía.

* * *

Aquel otoño, cuando sus hijos la encontraron tendida en el suelo, lo supo.

Supo que aquella vez todo iba a acabar. Que iba a morir y que Hohenheim nunca iba a volver.

Y le dolió. Le dolió muchísimo. Más de lo que el dolor que le provocaba la enfermedad en si.

En un momento en el que sus hijos no estaban, le dijo a Pinako sus últimas palabras.

Miró por la ventana, hacia su árbol, y suspiró.

-Perdóname. No pude esperarte.

* * *

**Fin.**

**Muy corto, lo sé. Demasiado.**

**Quería escribir este fic desde hace tiempo, pero... No hay inspiración. Definitivamente, no sé escribir fanfics xD**

**Reviews?**

**Nos leemos!!**

**ATTE: hannah-hm.**


End file.
